


Come Down

by lionofwrath



Series: Fall [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: Months after the Uroboros incident, Chris convinces Wesker to return to the BSAA with him. And eventually, convinces him of a few other things as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written solely because I'm sappy and I need a happy ending. (Except there's a whole bunch of hurt and confusion first, but at the end, happiness!)

The BSAA had successfully tracked him down again.

Albert drummed his fingers on the security console in irritation as he watched the team infiltrate the building. This place itself was irrelevant to his plans, most of the sensitive materials had already been moved, but they had found him quicker than he had anticipated. He narrowed his eyes at the monitors as he spotted Chris leading the team, his minor irritation flaring into real anger. No surprise there, Chris had an uncanny knack for showing up in time to violently derail Albert’s plans, but he had managed to avoid Chris for the past several months, ever since their last disastrous encounter while he had been working on Uroboros. Albert still didn’t know what had possessed him to let Chris fuck him, he primarily blamed the euphoria of combat turning to another kind of desire. At least the first time, there was absolutely no excuse for the second.

Despite being generally uninterested in sex, he had always been unusually attracted to Chris and he’d be lying to himself if he claimed he had never thought about the man in that way. Still, he shouldn’t have allowed it to happen, he had ruined months of careful planning and hard work for a few moments of unnecessary physical pleasure with a man he was ostensibly trying to kill. And that hadn’t even been the worst part of the entire situation, the way Chris had looked at him afterwards was burned into his memory.

‘Status?’ He addressed his security chief without turning around.

The man behind him replied promptly. ‘Last of the trucks are gone, sir. Security personnel still on site. Should we engage?’

Albert ground his teeth together as he glared at Chris, who was currently clearing another room with a few members of his now split-up team. ‘Give them some token resistance before you pull out, make them think they’ve achieved something.’

‘Yes, sir.’ To his credit the man didn’t question what Albert would be doing, simply took his orders and left.

He watched Chris intently without really seeing him, his mind involuntarily drifting back to the recent past. After Chris had fucked him… he didn’t know what he had expected, but Chris staring at him with his face twisted into an expression of utter disgust he couldn’t forget, or forgive. Not when he had let Chris take him in ways he would have never allowed anyone else to. He had been so stupid to make himself that vulnerable, to give so much of himself to someone else without regard for the consequences. Showing weakness gave people an opening to exploit you, and it always resulted in pain, he had learned that lesson the hard way, but he had made the mistake anyway. It had been a long time since someone had made him feel worthless, and he wouldn’t have thought that Chris was capable of that kind of cruelty.

Albert dug his fingers into the metal console in his rage, heedless of the damage he was doing to the equipment, fixated on the object of his obsession. Unfortunately, his subconscious didn’t agree that he should hate the man, he was still having dreams about Chris touching him, kissing him, whispering his name as if it was sacred. If they had simply been erotic dreams he would have dismissed them but it wasn’t only the physical pleasure he craved from the dream version of Chris and he hated himself for needing more. Maybe he deserved to be hurt for naively assuming that Chris would be different, that the connection he felt had been mutual. They were enemies after all, giving into lust didn’t mean there was anything deeper between them.

He knew his thoughts were circling, but seeing Chris again had stirred up all those emotions he couldn’t understand or make sense of. Albert didn’t like things that didn’t make sense. The practical solution to his problem was obviously to kill Chris and he ruthlessly suppressed the part of him that objected.

 

He knew Chris would find him, it was as inevitable as day following night, and just as impossible to stop. Chris had also managed to ditch his teammates, a tactical error with the rather obvious advantage that when he found Albert they would be alone together. The presumption that he would just spread his legs for Chris every time he happened to show up fueled his already blazing rage.

‘Wesker?’ Chris called, searching the room for him. ‘I’m not here to fight.’

An interesting claim when he had his gun drawn but then Albert already knew what he really wanted. ‘Then why are you here?’ He called back, dashing to another part of the room as Chris tried to track him by his voice. The answer didn’t matter to him anyway, but it served to distract Chris enough to let him get close.

‘I want to-’ Chris spun around in time to get a fist in the chest instead of the back, staggering away and coughing. ‘Wesk-’

Albert kicked the gun out of Chris’ hand too easily and backed off, suspicious at the lack of resistance.

‘I don’t want to fight you.’

He didn’t bother to reply, too angry to speak when he could simply take his frustrations out in physical violence. Chris blocked the next punch but failed to take advantage of the opening to throw his own. Albert growled, needing Chris to hit him back, to respond with anything instead of passively taking his blows.

‘Dammit, Wesker, stop.’ Chris stepped back out of his reach, forgetting his speed, and he lunged forwards to pin Chris to the wall by the throat. Blue eyes widened as Chris tried to pry his fingers off, but he still wasn’t fighting back properly.

‘Fight me.’ Albert demanded, shaking his captive roughly.

Chris shook his head, mouthing ‘No’ inaudibly and he threw Chris to the floor instead, straddling him in frustrated humiliation.

‘Is this what you came here for then?’ He hissed bitterly, grinding down on Chris’ groin. The rational part of his mind was screaming at him to think before he reacted but his emotions were too volatile with Chris finally within reach and he couldn’t stop himself. Chris gasped a bit too breathlessly at the friction and he put his hand around the man’s neck again before he could speak. ‘Your victory isn’t complete until you’ve debased yourself by fucking me? I wonder, did you ever tell Jill that mere moments after learning she was alive you were sticking your cock in me?’ His voice was mocking but he wasn’t actually sure which of them he was hurting more. ‘Or that you stopped Uroboros by fucking me into submission?’

‘Shut. Up.’ Chris choked out, his eyes angry, but when his hand landed on Albert’s face it was in a tender caress not a blow.

He jerked backwards, releasing Chris as he snarled. ‘Don’t touch me. I refuse to be your whore.’ His eyes stung in the sudden light and he realised that Chris had snatched his sunglasses off, they dangled loosely in one hand as Chris stared at him.

‘I’m sorry I hurt you.’ He sounded sad, earnest.

Albert shook his head in bemusement, in his limited experience people who apologised for hurting him were rarely sincere, but Chris had never been a particularly good liar. ‘Why?’ He finally asked, not even sure which bit he was questioning, curiosity making him search Chris’ face for an emotion he could understand.

‘Because I thought the man I cared about was gone forever. But you’re still here.’ Chris was staring at him with something that he could only describe as warmth, barely able to recognise affection when it was being directed at him. ‘I’m not going to lose you again, Albert.’ He knew control of the situation was slipping away from him once more, but strangely he didn’t mind, not when it made Chris look at him like that.

Fingers ran up his leg, and he let Chris’ hand settle on his thigh, resting his own hand on the man’s chest in a form of truce. ‘You just can’t stop playing the noble hero, hmm? You can’t save me, it’s far too late for that.’ Albert was surprised at how much bitterness was in his voice, as if he actually regretted being unsalvageable.

‘I have to try.’ Chris could be incredibly stubborn when he had made up his mind about something. ‘I want you to come back to the BSAA with me.’ The growing trust between them shattered at the words.

‘Trying to arrest me yet again?’ He hissed, his anger flowing back so easily and he pressed his hand harder into Chris’ chest in warning.

‘No. I’m asking you to come voluntarily. I’ll make sure you’re not arrested. There are special provisions in place for people who were only working for Umbrella under duress-’

‘I wasn’t-’

‘So destroying the world was your idea?’ Chris cut him off, laughing harshly. ‘Cause I think it was Spencer’s. You killed him but you can’t stop obeying him.’

Albert didn’t like the sudden addition of Spencer to the conversation, the unpleasant reminder that he had been created as nothing more than a pawn in the man’s grand plan. ‘I am not a slave.’ He slammed his fist into the floor next to Chris’ head hard enough to dent the concrete.

Chris didn't even flinch. ‘Could’ve fooled me. You’re still following his orders.’

Scorn dripped from his voice. ‘He had the right idea. Humanity doesn’t deserve to exist.’

‘You’re human too.’ Chris said too softly.

Albert bared his teeth in denial. ‘Not for a long time.’

‘You’re wrong.’ Chris was still speaking quietly, as if trying to soothe him. ‘I know he didn’t take that from you.’

He was leaning over Chris threateningly now, close enough to kiss him, or tear his throat out. ‘You don’t know anything about Spencer.’

Chris turned stubborn again. ‘I read the Project W files. I know he abused you-’

‘I don’t need your fucking pity.’ Albert interrupted, angry that Chris was so carelessly tearing at old wounds.

‘Good, I’m not giving it.’ Chris glared up at him in surly refusal but his gaze softened as their eyes met, concern and that odd warmth overriding other emotions. ‘He doesn’t own you. Don’t let him control you anymore.’

He wasn’t oblivious to Chris’ clumsy attempts to manipulate him, but there was a distressing amount of truth in the blunt words. There had been a time when all he had truly longed for was to be free of everyone who called themselves his masters, when had he forgotten that goal?

‘Come with me, Albert.’ The hand on his leg slipped up to his lower back, coaxing him down until they were pressed together. Chris kissed him as if he was the most precious thing in the world and he felt ashamed at the desperation with which he responded. He neither wanted nor needed to be saved, but he desired Chris with an intensity that only seemed to grow worse the longer and deeper the kiss became.

Determined to salvage some of his pride before he ended up riding Chris in the middle of the floor, he pulled away, planting a firm hand on the man’s chest to prevent him from following. Albert was selfish enough to delay his plans while he indulged himself with Chris, even if going to the BSAA was a requirement. ‘If I'm to agree to this arrangement, I do have some other conditions. This is a negotiation, not a surrender.’

‘That sounds… reasonable.’

The wary look that followed the words made Albert smirk. ‘Don’t worry, none of them are too onerous.’

Chris seemed unconvinced but he sighed dramatically. ‘You’d better tell me then.’

‘One, I’m not your prisoner. I will be free to come and go as I please.’ He shook his head to stall Chris’ likely argument. ‘You know I’ll do it anyway, and I assume you’d rather I not kill anyone?’ Chris nodded reluctantly. ‘Two, since I’m going to be sharing what I know with you I think it’s only fair that in return I have access to all the BSAA’s research and files.’

‘I’m not sure if I can swing that.’ Chris replied slowly.

‘I’m sure you’ll do your best.’ That was the least important demand, once he was actually inside the BSAA headquarters he was confident he could find anything he was interested in whether he was allowed to or not. ‘And three, I want this.’ Albert gripped Chris’ jaw, kissing him aggressively while grinding against him, so there would be no misunderstandings about what he meant.

Chris grinned, a bit dazed. ‘That one I can definitely say yes to.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Jill?’

Albert couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, patiently waiting as Chris talked to his partner. Chris had told him that Jill and another team were nearby, investigating a second site for suspected BOW activity. Which he took to be Chris’ tactful way of saying that they had both been looking for him, fortunate that Chris had run into him first then. He had also rather prudently not asked why Albert had apparently been alone in an abandoned building. Usually Albert would be quick to offer a lie without any trouble but he found himself reluctant to start their new truce off with such blatant dishonesty.

Chris saying his name caught his attention again. ‘I’ve found Al-Wesker.’

He raised an eyebrow at the quick correction, wondering what Jill’s response had been.

‘I don’t need more back-up, he’s agreed to come in.’ Chris winced a little after that.

Albert guessed that Jill was yelling, but considering he had tried to kill her multiple times and kidnapped her, he wasn’t surprised.

‘She’s angry.’ Chris explained unnecessarily, moving his headset off his ear until the shouting stopped. ‘Jill, it’s fine, trust me.’ He sighed in exasperation, apparently Jill had cut the communication because he continued talking to Albert. ‘She knew I was going to ask you to come back with me. I guess she didn’t think it would really happen.’

Albert couldn’t fault her for thinking that, until a short while ago he never would have imagined it happening either.

‘She’ll come around.’ Chris said optimistically.

He thought it unlikely but he shrugged neutrally in response.

‘We should go.’ Chris pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. ‘Unless you need… something else, from here?’

‘No.’ Albert had his sunglasses back on but he narrowed his eyes at Chris anyway, silently warning him against pushing for information. Taking the hint, Chris nodded briskly and took off, leading him back through the building to the BSAA team’s original entry point.

 

Chris had also contacted his team to let them know what the current situation was but they were obviously nervous as they spotted him approaching. Their hands slipped to their guns, postures tense despite their leader’s relaxed calm. Albert had subconsciously expected to be betrayed but he was surprised at how much it hurt when it happened, Chris’ team advancing as a group, one of them brandishing a sturdy pair of handcuffs. He bared his teeth at them as he shifted into a fighting stance in preparation for an attack. The BSAA team immediately drew their guns in response.

‘Stop!’ Chris shouted, leaping in front of Albert as if he could possibly prevent him from killing them all. ‘Put your guns away.’

He blinked in confusion at the command, staring at Chris’ back as he realised what the man was doing. Chris wasn’t protecting his team, he was protecting Albert. Not for the first time either, he could vividly recall a foolish STARS rookie tackling his captain out of the way of a bullet.

‘That’s an order, put them away.’ Chris demanded again, still standing unwaveringly between them. ‘No guns, no handcuffs. He’s a guest, not a prisoner.’ They reluctantly obeyed but Albert kept a wary eye on them anyway as Chris turned around to address him firmly. ‘I promised to make sure that you would be treated fairly. I keep my word.’

Albert was spared from answering by the noisy arrival of a helicopter.

Chris glanced up, shouting over the din. ‘There’s our ride.’

To Albert’s intense amusement the BSAA team refused to get in the helicopter, preferring to wait for another instead of having to be in an enclosed space with him. The pilot didn’t seem much happier about his passenger but while Chris ordered him to fly them back to base, he seemed unconcerned with the insubordination of the rest of his team. Albert learned why as the helicopter took off, Chris wanted to continue their earlier conversation.

‘You really thought I was going to arrest you?’ Chris asked.

‘Of course.’ He tilted his head to one side, watching Chris think.

‘Because that’s what you’d do.’ Chris guessed correctly, sighing heavily.

Not just in theory, he’d spent his life betraying people, including the man staring at him. Except that Chris wasn’t like the others, he wouldn’t betray Albert first and the sudden realisation made him uneasy.

‘God.’ Chris closed his eyes and shook his head. ‘Umbrella really did a number on you, didn’t they?’ It wasn’t a question, Chris appeared to be relatively well-informed on his past, or at least the parts of it that were on record.

‘I am what they made me.’ Albert’s tone was neutral, neither condemnation nor endorsement of the methods that they had used to mould him into what they wanted. There were times that he exalted in being a monster just as there were times when he loathed what he was.

Chris’ gaze didn’t seem accusatory, on the contrary, he seemed more sad than anything else. ‘I know, I just… how can you live like that? Not trusting anyone-’

‘Easily.’ Albert cut in smoothly. ‘I’m still alive.’ It wasn’t strictly true, but Will had been the exception that proved the rule, and he wasn’t ready to share how he felt about Will with anyone, not even Chris.

Chris kept staring at him, anger creeping into his expression. ‘What about me? Are you going to stick a knife in my back again?’

‘I’m… not planning on it.’ He offered cautiously, uncomfortable with the intensity of Chris’ eyes.

Chris blew out a sigh and scrubbed his hand through his hair. ‘That’s a start, I guess.’

A start to what, Albert wondered. He had been making too many spontaneous, rash decisions involving Chris recently without considering where they would lead him. For once Chris seemed to be the one with some sort of plan for the future and Albert was impulsively basing his choices on his emotions. He didn’t like the reversal, he needed to assert more control before he became even more caught up in whatever was between them.

 

Albert leaned against a wall, arms crossed, staring at the woman across from him. Jill watched him like a hawk, her gun drawn as if she hoped to have a reason to shoot him. It was pointed at the floor for the moment though so he wasn’t concerned about the obvious threat. ‘Are you expecting an apology?’ He asked her, genuinely curious even though he felt no real remorse, only a vague sense of disquiet at the extreme lengths he had gone to to hurt his former team.

‘Are you offering one?’ She retorted, hostility radiating from her like an aura.

Albert shrugged, tapping his fingers on his bicep impatiently as he glanced at the closed door, annoyed. The BSAA chief had heard his demands and was now sequestered with Chris. He wasn’t particularly worried about his conditions being met, Chris had proposed the idea he come here in the first place and was extremely invested in making sure he stayed.

Jill scowled and glared at him and the door in equal measures as if she couldn’t decide who deserved her anger more.

Chris seemed just as pissed off as they were when he emerged, the BSAA chief following him out. The man eyed him warily before speaking. ‘Redfield has made a good argument that you would be a valuable asset for us and his word carries a lot of weight around here. You’re free to leave whenever you want, and we’re willing to offer you access to some of our files once you have the proper clearance. So, welcome to the BSAA, Wesker. On probation of course, you do anything we find even remotely suspect and we’ll throw you in jail, agreement be damned.’

That final threat must have been the cause of Chris’ anger, but Albert didn’t consider it worth worrying about. He nodded acquiescence to the terms even as Jill hissed: ‘Chris.’

‘Jill, look-’ Chris guided her away, talking to her quietly.

‘Anything else?’ Albert asked the chief, his attention drifting to Chris and Jill’s conversation.

‘Redfield will fill you in on whatever you want to know.’ The man immediately walked back into his office and shut the door.

‘Jill.’ Chris called after her unhappily as she stormed out.

He didn’t like the rift between them, remembering how close a team they had been in STARS. Why was he thinking of that again? It felt like a lifetime ago, if he wanted to be technical, for him it actually was but here they were, reunited.

‘I’ll talk to her later.’ Chris seemed to be addressing himself. ‘There are a few rooms here that agents can use if they like. Or, um, if you want, you could come stay at my apartment?’ Colour rose in Chris’ cheeks at the suggestion. He was embarrassed about their, Albert didn’t think relationship was the correct word in this case, maybe arrangement was a better one.

‘That’s fine. I’ll stay here.’

Something he didn’t recognise passed across Chris’ face. ‘Ah, ok, I’ll show you a room then.’

The room was small but practical as a temporary residence, a bed, a desk, a door in the back to a bathroom. ‘It’s not much.’ Chris said in apology.

Albert shrugged, unconcerned. ‘It’s perfectly functional.’

Chris grunted as if unconvinced by his nonchalance. ‘I guess you don’t really have anything to unpack. We’ll have to get you some clothes and stuff.’

‘I’m perfectly capable of getting my own stuff.’ He narrowed his eyes at Chris, even though he couldn’t see them through the sunglasses.

‘Ok.’ Chris seemed at a loss for further conversation. ‘Is there anything else you want right now? I really should go find Jill. And, it might be better if you stayed in here for now.’

He laughed at the memory of how nervous the agents had been around him. ‘Go then. I’ll be here.’

The room was as uninteresting as it appeared at first glance. Albert made a cursory search for bugs but found none which was acceptable for now. It wasn’t as if he intended to actually stay at the BSAA headquarters, at the first opportunity he was leaving here and finding his own apartment in the city. And making a few calls to ascertain the status of his current project. He felt a brief flicker of what might have been guilt at deceiving Chris into thinking he would abandon his work but he was too practical to give it up completely in pursuit of feelings that might turn out to be inconsequential.

 

Albert wasn’t surprised that Chris was standing there when he opened the door, he couldn’t imagine who else would possibly be knocking.

‘I talked to Jill. I told her about us. She thinks I’m an idiot and you’re dangerous but she agreed not to kill you.’

‘She always was the smart one.’

He wondered about her reaction to the revelation that her partner and her enemy were sexually involved but Chris didn’t elaborate further, countering with: ‘Thanks, Al, you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself.’

Albert grimaced at the nickname, not sure how he felt about Chris addressing him with such casual familiarity.

Chris glanced around the room like there was going to be something wildly different from last time he had been here. ‘Are you settling in ok? Anything you need tonight?’

‘No. Unless you want to fuck me on this bed.’ Albert wasn’t entirely sure why he suggested it, he should have said he was fine and gotten on with the rest of his business for the night. Except that Chris hadn’t touched him since they arrived here, and the brief contact earlier had only reminded him of how long it had been since they had had sex.

Chris’ eyes widened but he grinned, stepping forward to grope him through his pants. ‘Needy, huh?’

He moaned quietly, pointless to pretend he didn’t want something he had just suggested, especially when he was hard under Chris’ hand.

‘Take these off.’ Chris tapped the side of his sunglasses and he obliged, their gazes meeting without the barrier. ‘Your eyes are pretty when you’re not angry.’

Albert frowned, surprised that Chris would say that about the one feature that so obviously marked him as something other than human. Chris didn’t give him much time to ponder it though, eagerly undoing his shirt to slide his hands against bare skin. That felt different, Chris hadn’t really touched him like this before, running fingers up his spine, brushing against a nipple. He moaned, half in pleasure, half in frustration, Chris always seemed to be able to manipulate him so easily even while staying almost fully clothed. Enough was enough. ‘Take this off.’ He snarled, balling up a fistful of Chris’ shirt. ‘Or I’ll tear it off you.’

Chris was wise enough not to laugh at the threat, one glance at Albert’s face enough to convince him. He stepped back, pulling his shirt off quickly and efficiently. ‘Better?’

‘A bit.’

Chris grinned at his grudging assent, leaning over to undo his boots and strip the rest of his clothing off. Albert watched him with open interest, eyes roaming over well-defined muscles, marks of old scars, the half-hard cock that he had felt every inch of but had never properly seen. ‘Like what you see?’

‘Oh, yes.’ He purred.

Chris shivered, visibly more aroused at the sound of his voice. Albert filed that away as extremely interesting information. ‘Are you going to take those off?’ Chris gestured impatiently at him.

‘I suppose.’ He slipped out of his shirt, evidently too slow for Chris, who was already undoing his belt. ‘Now who’s needy?’ Albert mocked, gasping as Chris’ hand slid around to grip his ass firmly.

Chris kissed him hard as if to forestall any more talking, pushing his pants down at the same time. ‘Stay there.’ Chris shoved him lightly onto the bed then started to rummage in his discarded clothing. Albert took the opportunity to get his boots off, dropping backwards onto the bed as Chris stood up, brandishing a small bottle in his hand. ‘I brought proper lube this time.’ The self-congratulatory way Chris said it made him laugh, but he was thankful he would have an easier time cleaning up afterwards. ‘And condoms?’ Chris asked, holding them up in his other hand.

‘That rather defeats the purpose, doesn’t it?’ Albert raised an eyebrow in question.

‘Um.’ Chris couldn’t quite seem to formulate his words. ‘What?’

‘You need me to spell it out for you? The point is to make you come inside me.’ He enunciated the words clearly, smirking wider with each one. Chris seemed even more stunned. Too stunned, and Albert sighed as Chris didn’t move, plucking the condoms from his hand and tossing them away. ‘Question answered. Now get over here.’ Gratifyingly, Chris did as ordered this time, climbing on top of him to trap him against the bed. He slung his legs around Chris’ waist to pull him down, shivering as a hand stroked up his thigh to cup his ass.

Instead of continuing though, Chris just stared at him, unmoving. The scrutiny made him uncomfortable but as he looked away Chris reached up to touch his face, stroking his cheek, his jaw, tracing fingers over his lips. It seemed to last forever, as if Chris was trying to memorise him and he shuddered as Chris finally kissed him tenderly. And kept kissing him, swallowing his whines as Chris’ slick fingers slid into him. Chris kissed his throat as his fingers stroked teasingly inside Albert, working him open with a gentle insistence that made him grab Chris’ hair for support. He had too much pride to vocally beg for Chris’ cock, but his body was begging for him, clenching around Chris’ fingers desperately, and he was vaguely disgusted at the whimpering cries that he couldn’t seem to stop making.

‘Fuck, you’re beautiful.’ Chris’ voice was rough with arousal.

Albert couldn’t help laughing at the praise, irrationally relieved that Chris still thought that, even when he was spread out on his back, writhing against the pressure of the fingers buried in him. His laugh turned into a moan as Chris finally stopped playing with him and pushed his cock inside him in one slow thrust, as wonderful as his fingers had been, this was what he truly wanted right now.

‘Look at me.’ Chris coaxed, kissing him as if in encouragement. He tried, but it was too much when Chris was already taking his body, he felt like his soul was open and bare and he couldn’t stand being so completely and utterly defenceless. Not even when Chris’ eyes held only warmth and desire, and he turned away when he couldn’t deal with the intimacy any longer. Chris didn’t ask again, simply kept fucking him too gently and stroking his hair as if in reassurance.

‘Chris.’ He wasn’t pleading, not quite, and he sank his teeth into Chris’ shoulder, needing to mark him just as deeply as he felt marked.

‘Ow, fuck.’

His head was yanked back painfully and he growled, his hand closing around the man’s throat before he remembered it was Chris on top of him. They both froze.

‘You bit me.’ Chris said petulantly, gasping at the tight hold.

‘Don’t pull my hair.’ He demanded, waiting until Chris released him before he did the same. A frown formed on Chris’ face but Albert didn’t want either of them to think about it for too long and he licked the bite in consolation and distraction. Chris moaned in renewed pleasure and started moving again, thrusting into him hard enough that all he could do was cling to Chris until they both came.

‘Albert.’ His name was a murmur in his ear as Chris collapsed heavily on him. Despite his own languid satiation he wrapped his legs more tightly around Chris, keeping them together for a bit longer. Sex with Chris always seemed to be incredibly overwhelming, though he couldn’t help wonder if it was simply due to his own inexperience. Whatever the reason Chris seemed to have no trouble in reducing him to a pathetic, trembling wreck and he would despise it if it didn't feel so incredibly good.

Chris kissed him once more, but didn’t seem inclined to remain where he was, getting off him too soon for his liking, there was something oddly comforting in having the man’s weight holding him down. Albert was hardly going to admit it though, not when Chris seemed perfectly content to leave. Chris stared at him for a moment as if about to speak and he pointedly rolled over, tugging the sheets over himself in dismissal. The door shut, leaving him alone.

He felt… used, that too vulnerable part of him hurt that Chris hadn’t stayed, didn’t want him for more than fucking. It was ridiculous, he reassured himself, everything Chris had said to him had been real, as had the warmth in his eyes that made Albert feel things in return that he didn’t have words for. He hadn’t slept with someone in a non-sexual sense in years, wasn’t even sure if that was something he would enjoy. His only serious relationship had been with Will and that had been based on survival as much as desire. They had been best friends more than lovers, each other's solace in an increasingly hostile environment. What he felt for Chris wasn’t the same, it was deeper, more intense, not just the sex, but the emotional connection. Something else for his mind to worry at, something else that he didn’t understand. But he also hated that Chris had the ability to affect him like this, that he had let someone get so close and have so much power over him.

Albert puzzled over it as he showered but he forcibly dismissed further thoughts of Chris for the night once he was dressed again. He had things he needed to attend to away from the BSAA and he wanted to be back before anyone realised he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris tossed him a file and a small leather card holder as he entered. ‘Ready for your first mission?’

Albert flipped the card holder open, it proved to be his new BSAA identification and he laughed softly at the incongruousness of his name on such a thing. A picture of himself stared back up at him, sunglasses firmly in place of course, it wouldn’t do to scare anyone he showed it to. He shoved it in a pocket for safekeeping, and opened the file folder to skim its contents. Unsurprisingly not a major operation, it was a simple clearout of a warehouse overrun by BOWs, obviously a test run to see if he could be trusted. ‘I assume you’re coming with me?’

Chris shrugged, swiping a hand through his hair a bit sheepishly. ‘And Jill. She doesn’t want me to be alone with you.’ He couldn’t help snickering at the absurdity of the statement and a moment later Chris joined him. ‘She meant on the mission, obviously.’

‘Obviously.’ Albert agreed, a smile still tugging at his lips. Chris grinned at him before closing the space between them quickly, crushing the files in his eagerness but the kiss was gentle. Albert moaned as Chris licked into his mouth, pulling him closer. Even though he was facing the door he wasn’t quite fast enough to break the kiss off before it opened to admit Jill. She stared at them with an odd expression then cleared her throat loudly.

Chris almost jumped away from him as if in guilt. ‘Hey, Jill.’

‘It’s considered polite to knock.’ Albert snapped, irritated and hurt by Chris’ reaction.

‘What would you know about that?’ Jill snapped back.

‘Jill.’ Chris said placatingly. ‘Albert. Play nice?’ They both glared at him and Chris wilted a bit at the combined weight of their gazes.

Jill was the one who changed the subject back to business. ‘I was wondering if you’d shown Wesker the armoury yet.’

‘I was getting to that.’ Chris sounded defensive.

Jill actually cracked a smile. ‘I’m pretty sure that wasn’t what you were getting to, Chris. But we can all go together.’

Albert pretended he didn’t know where they were leading him, as if he hadn’t covertly scouted out the entire place over the past couple days. The armoury was large and well-stocked, and he examined the selection in interest while the other two equipped themselves. Since he essentially was a weapon he didn’t require anything more than his Samurai Edge and some spare ammo, both of which he already had.

‘Take this.’ He turned to see Jill holding out a communication headset. He frowned, opening his mouth to comment on not needing it. She beat him to speaking. ‘You’re taking it. You’re part of a team again, Wesker. Try to remember that this time.’ The radio was shoved into his chest forcefully before Jill walked away and he caught it reflexively before it hit the floor.

Chris shrugged at him as if in apology. ‘You do need a way to stay in contact if we separate.’ Albert grunted in vague acknowledgement of the reasoning and put the headset on as instructed.

 

‘The reports we received from this area indicated that there should only be minimal hostiles present.’ Jill reminded them as they headed towards the building.

‘Which means we’re going to run into something really nasty.’ Chris sighed, rechecking his gun. ‘I know how this works.’

As if on cue a loud, rumbling roar sounded from the warehouse they were about to enter. Albert grinned, rolling his shoulders and flexing his fingers in anticipation. He hadn’t had a decent fight in too long and he was looking forward to killing something messily. Not to mention the tactical advantage he’d gain from seeing a potential rival’s BOWs up close and personally finding their weaknesses. ‘That one’s mine.’ He announced rather gleefully.

‘All yours.’ Jill chimed in immediately.

The narrow hallway they entered by widened into a dark interior room filled with crates. Albert glanced up, he could just make out the shape of shadowy catwalks above them. ‘I’m going up.’ He pointed, not waiting for an answer before he jumped straight into the air, grabbing a railing as he landed to keep the impact of his boots on metal from being too loud.

‘Wesker.’ Jill warned him, obviously annoyed that he’d ditched them.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on you two.’ He promised sincerely, feeling oddly protective of his team, he wasn’t about to lose either of them to some random BOW on a routine mission. The thing in the darkness roared again and he tilted his head, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. Chris motioned with his hand and Jill nodded, the two of them splitting up as the path through the crates divided. Albert continued on his walkway, listening to the growls of smaller BOWs interspersed with the large one’s noises.

‘Contact.’ Chris snapped, opening fire on the batch that had appeared in front of him. He didn’t seem to be having any trouble and Albert kept moving, outpacing his partners below him as he searched for something worthy of his time.

‘There’s more over here.’ Gunfire sounded from Jill’s side. Albert turned to find her, narrowing his eyes as a large shadow closed in fast behind her. He dropped down between them, blocking a flailing appendage with one arm and slamming his other hand into the creature hard enough to send it flying. ‘Wesker?’ Jill glanced at him quickly over her shoulder, eyes wide in surprise.

‘I said I’d watch out for you.’ He reminded her, stalking over to the downed creature and stomping on it until it stopped moving.

‘I… thanks.’ She said the word like she was spitting a curse at him.

‘You’re welcome.’ Albert replied sarcastically, leaping back into the upper walkways again to check on Chris.

‘I told you he could be nice.’ Chris said.

Jill snorted rudely.

‘I was never nice.’ He spotted Chris calmly shooting a zombie in the head before glancing up as if he could see Albert. Jill laughed at his correction. It was strange to banter so casually with them, it felt as if they really were a team again. Another group of BOWs rushed Chris and Albert jumped down to assist him, still keeping an eye out for the roaring one. Several kills later he finally found it, crouched behind a crate eating the remains of another creature. It snarled at him and threw a piece of meat in his direction. He dodged nimbly, dashing behind it to hit it, then circling as it turned to try to swipe at him. The BOW was faster than its size would suggest but it was no match for him, few things were anymore. Killing was always something he enjoyed though, no matter how easy, and he tore the creature apart in an almost animal frenzy before he regained control.

‘Shit, we’ve got civilians here.’ Chris’ voice crackled over the radio.

‘I can’t get to you.’ Jill sounded harried, gunfire echoing over her radio, but she didn’t request back-up. ‘Wesker?’

‘Not interested.’ He drawled, kicking a piece of the BOW he’d just dismembered away, shaking blood off his coat.

‘Bastard.’ Jill hissed at him at the same time as Chris said: ‘I’m escorting them out.’

That made him pause, he didn’t give a shit about the civilians but he wasn’t going to let Chris attempt a dangerous evacuation alone. ‘Fine, I’ll provide cover.’

‘Thanks, Al.’ Chris startled and raised his gun as Albert landed on the crate above him, bracing a hand on the edge to peer down at him and the frightened trio of civilians. ‘Shit, I almost shot you.’ He shrugged, if Chris had even been able to hit him a few bullets wouldn’t bother him anyway.

Albert stood back up, surveying the room directly in front of Chris before leaping to the top of the next crate. ‘Move, now.’ Chris followed him, directing the civilians through the maze of crates to the door they had entered by as Albert kept the area around him clear of hostiles.

‘We’re clear, I’ll stay with them and contact HQ.’

He perched on the last crate, watching as Chris shooed the trio out the door before dashing off to find Jill. She could handle herself and was already heading back to meet them, her rifle slung casually over her shoulder. ‘That was the last of them.’

Outside, Chris had herded the civilians away from the warehouse, grinning at Albert and Jill as they emerged.

 

Their second mission involved less civilians, fortunately, and a lot more slime, unfortunately. Both Chris and Jill were covered in the reeking stuff, Albert was fast enough to have dodged the worst of the spray but he was still coated in far more than he wanted to be. The clean-up team had declared the slime wasn’t biohazardous, so at least they had been spared having to be decontaminated. Didn’t make it any less disgusting however and he was glad for the BSAA’s recommendation of taking a spare set of clothes on an operation. He rubbed at the lenses of his sunglasses again, gave it up as a lost cause and perched them on his head, closing his eyes against the glare of the morning sun.

The BSAA had thoughtfully provided them with a motel in the area where they could clean up and get some sleep before returning to HQ. The truck stopped, the engine shutting off and he squinted against the bright sunlight to see that Jill had parked them in front of their motel room. Albert was astonished at the speed with which she scrambled out of the truck and into the room to claim the bathroom for the first shower. He remained outside with Chris, neither of them wanting to go inside and drip on the carpet. The sun bothered him though and he must have made a noise of protest because Chris repositioned himself so that his body blocked the worst of it. It surprised Albert, not that Chris would do something kind but that anyone would do it for him. ‘Thanks.’ He muttered, because the gesture seemed to demand some response, even one that he wasn’t familiar with, and dropped his hand from his eyes. Chris smiled warmly at him, reaching out before he thought better of it and withdrew his slime-covered hand.

After a few minutes of waiting Chris stripped some of his clothes off, uselessly attempting to wipe them clean before giving up and tossing them on a tarp in the back of the truck. Albert eyed the pile with distaste, relieved that he had had the foresight to leave his coat off, even though he had experience with getting BOW fluids out of leather. ‘Does this happen often?’ He asked, motioning at the slime.

‘Not really.’

Not quite the answer he had hoped for. ‘Hmm.’ Albert flicked something sticky off his fingers. ‘I may need to rethink joining the BSAA if this becomes a common occurrence.’

Chris gave him a startled glance, then laughed. ‘Did you just make a joke?’

‘Absolutely not.’ Despite the protest he couldn’t help grinning a bit at Chris’ obvious delight.

‘At least it comes out.’ Jill informed them as she exited the room, holding the door open for them.

Albert tilted his head towards the door to indicate Chris should go in. ‘You look worse than me.’

‘Thanks.’ Chris laughed, but took the offer, grabbing his pack and vanishing inside. With Chris gone the sun was in his eyes again and he raised a hand to protect them.

Jill caught the movement from where she was dumping her own soiled clothes on top of Chris’. ‘You could go in to wait, you’re a lot cleaner than us.’

Another small kindness, this one from a woman who he assumed hated him. They hadn’t spent much time together without Chris present, and even then they mostly exchanged sarcastic barbs. But she had chosen to be polite to him and he nodded slowly in acknowledgement of that fact.

‘I’m going to go find us something to eat.’ Jill stated, heading for the front door of the truck.

Albert didn’t reply as he headed into the more pleasantly lit motel room. The first thing he noticed was that there was only one bed, although there was a couch that was big enough to sleep on. He frowned, wondering how sleeping arrangements would work, he normally didn’t require much rest but this mission had been fairly taxing even for him. Why they had gotten stuck with a room that wasn’t big enough for three people was a question he would make sure to ask later. There wasn’t much else to see in the room so he ran over the details of the mission in his mind, making sure he had kept track of any pertinent information that he could apply to his own experiments.

‘All yours.’ Chris’ voice pulled him from his musings. ‘Jill?’

‘She’s gone to get food.’ Albert informed him, unselfconsciously stripping and throwing his clothes in the bottom of the shower so he could make an attempt at cleaning them. He raised an eyebrow at the man watching him with open admiration. ‘I’m covered in slime.’

‘You’re still hot.’

Albert snorted in derision and pointedly closed the door.

‘Hey, Al?’

‘What?’ He snapped, sticking his head back out of the bathroom. Chris tapped his own head in demonstration. Albert reached up to grab his sunglasses, frowned at Chris, and shut the door even more firmly.

Jill was back when he re-entered the main room, sitting on the couch with Chris eating pizza. He took a piece, opting to sit on the bed instead of crowding onto the couch with them. Jill was the first to finish eating and address the issue of sleeping arrangements. ‘I’ll take the couch.’ She eyed them both sternly. ‘Just try to keep your hands off each other while I’m sleeping, please.’

Albert struggled to keep his expression neutral, inwardly rather alarmed at the prospect of sharing a bed. He cast a quick glance at Chris to see his reaction. Chris was staring at him, concern more obvious on his face.

Jill caught the look, sighing. ‘It’s one night-’

‘It’s not that.’ Chris fidgeted as he thought, but Albert didn’t offer any help. ‘We’ve never actually slept together.’

Albert crossed his arms defensively as Jill blinked in shock, giving them both curious glances.

‘But you’re…’ Jill trailed off and shook her head in exasperation, suddenly smiling as if she knew something they didn’t. ‘Well then, I guess you get to try it out.’ She sprawled back on the couch as if daring one of them to try to challenge her for it.

Albert was smarter than that, and Chris gave him a helpless shrug, both of them resigned to their new experience. He stretched out along one side of the bed, close enough to the edge that Chris would have enough space to sleep without touching him. It wasn’t worry that made him tense when Chris settled next to him though, it was longing, not for sex but for simple contact, and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Albert woke up slowly, his half-asleep mind identifying the warm body he was curled up against as non-threatening. Will? That didn’t seem right, but there was no one else it could be and he nuzzled into the bare chest under his cheek, gratified when he felt arms tighten around him.

‘Morning.’ The amused, familiar voice snapped him completely awake. Not Will, Chris. He groaned at the realisation, half-heartedly trying to shove away from Chris in embarrassment. The arms wrapped around him tried to prevent him getting away, Chris catching his eyes to plead with him. ‘Stay, please.’

‘Fine.’ He dropped his head back down, knowing he was giving in too easily but he was too comfortable to complain. And he felt safe in a way he couldn’t remember ever feeling, Chris’ embrace giving him a sense of security rather than constraint. Chris kissed his hair and Albert shifted further onto him, grabbing Chris’ jaw to kiss him properly. Taking the move as an invitation to more Chris slid his hand down Albert’s back, slipping under his shirt to stroke bare skin. ‘Not with Jill here.’ Albert reminded him, annoyed that he was being the considerate one.

‘She’s not here right now.’ Chris said with a grin spreading across his face.

He glanced at her couch to confirm it was vacant, surprised he hadn’t heard her leaving. ‘Well, in that case.’ Albert barely got the words out before Chris’ hand was on his cock. He buried his face in Chris’ shoulder to muffle his whines as he thrust into the hand stroking him, biting Chris’ shoulder as he came. Partly in spite but mostly out of the desire to claim Chris as his. Chris hissed angrily but started moaning as Albert returned the favour, making Chris come into his hand.

‘Do you have to bite me every time?’ Chris complained, rubbing the bruise.

‘Yes.’ He confirmed, smirking at Chris’ annoyance. Chris frowned, cupping his face to press a thumb into his mouth. Albert grabbed Chris’ wrist, wrenching the hand away from his face.

Chris stared at him in concern. ‘Albert-’

‘Don’t.’ He growled, glaring at Chris to make it clear that he was not discussing it.

‘Ok.’ Chris nodded slowly, heeding the warning. ‘I won’t ask.’ He tugged on his wrist and Albert let him go warily, still tense from the expectation of being touched in a way he didn’t want. Chris ran careful fingers along his shoulder instead, and he kissed Chris to show that he accepted that touch. He didn’t know what he would have done if Chris had pressed him for an explanation, some memories were better left alone and as deep as he could bury them. Albert rested his head back on Chris’ shoulder, using his presence as a way to ground himself.

‘We should get up before Jill gets back.’ Chris sounded reluctant, but he was right and a short while later they were both clean and dressed.

Jill returned not long after, unceremoniously dropping a bag on the coffee table. ‘How’d you sleep?’ She asked slyly, her words an obvious trap.

‘Fine.’ Albert said shortly.

‘You two were pretty cute, cuddling.’ Jill held out her phone, grinning widely in triumph.

Albert snatched it from her, horrified at the picture of himself sprawled across Chris with his head on the man’s shoulder, obviously hugging each other.

‘Don’t bother deleting it, I have copies. I might need blackmail material.’

Despite himself, Albert grudgingly approved of her mercenary reasoning.

‘Jill.’ Chris gave her a hurt look. She grinned at him. Chris pried the phone out of Albert’s hand to see the picture. ‘Actually, yeah, you are pretty cute.’ He slung an arm around Albert’s shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss.

Albert allowed it, then growled. ‘Don’t ever call me cute again.’

Chris just laughed. So did Jill. Albert gave up in exasperation and went for the bag of food instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do like writing light fluff, I just don't really do it much?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My two modes: terrible angst and sappy fluff.
> 
> Before this chapter, Jill drags Chris aside and says, 'Listen dumbass, Wesker is so obviously in love with you and if you don't tell him how you feel you're going to lose him and you'll be miserable for the rest of your lives.' Because she's the only one in this story with any common sense.

They hadn’t slept together since that night in the motel.

Albert couldn’t stop thinking about it, wanting that closeness every time he remembered how good it had felt. Sex wasn’t enough of a substitute anymore, not when he knew what else he could have. He threw the file he was reading across the room in a fit of anger, unable to focus on it anyway. Staring at the pile of papers gave him no clarity. Chris had obviously enjoyed spending the night together just as much as he had, yet he continued to leave after they fucked. The festering rage that he had felt towards Chris after Uroboros was gnawing at him again, the nagging feeling that he was being used. He felt like he was missing something due to his inability to reconcile what Chris obviously felt for him with the way he acted.

 

It wasn’t until after their next mission that he found the source of his disquiet. They were filling in reports, or rather Albert and Jill were doing theirs. Chris apparently still didn’t like writing reports and was staring into space, rhythmically tapping a pen against his desk. ‘Chris!’

He startled, dropping the pen and glancing sheepishly at Albert. ‘Sorry.’

A muffled laugh came from Jill’s side of the room.

‘I was just thinking this is nice, now that you’re one of the good guys again.’

Albert stared at Chris in disbelief before giving a noncommittal grunt and looking back down. He didn’t even see the report, too caught up in what Chris had said, what it meant. It was the first time he’d consciously realised what Chris was trying to do, change him, redeem him, by reminding him of what he had been in STARS. Or what Chris had thought he was. Chris had always had such a black and white view of the world, it was part of why they had been enemies for so long. The best lies always had an element of truth in them but apparently he had played the part of STARS captain too well and Chris believed that he really was who he had been pretending to be. And that was what Chris wanted. Not the reality, not the monster.

The knowledge hurt so badly he couldn’t breathe, his self-hate only drowned out by his even more overwhelming hatred for Umbrella. He refused to imagine who he would have been if Spencer hadn’t taken him, had never used him in his experiments, there was no point in dwelling on a past that couldn’t be changed. What had happened to him was immutable and there was no sense in wishing otherwise. But for a desperate moment he did anyway, trying to picture himself as that ideal undamaged man because then Chris would want him as much as he wanted Chris. The fantasy faded as quickly as it had been summoned, the present was harsh and inescapable, and the future all too obvious. Albert knew how this would end, Chris would keep trying to redeem him, he would resist, and they would end up enemies again. Better to leave now and spare them both the trouble later. He finished what he was working on out of a perverse sense of perfectionism, stacked it neatly on the desk, and headed back to his room.

Chris followed him, lingering in the doorway. ‘Want some company?’

Albert barely spared him a glance. ‘If that’s a roundabout way of asking if you can fuck me, yes.’ He knew he should tell Chris to get out and then leave himself but he couldn’t turn down his last chance to have Chris inside him, no matter how much it hurt.

‘Uh, yeah, I guess.’ Chris sounded uncomfortable.

Albert didn’t look at him again, stripping his clothes off quickly and lying on his stomach across the bed. He wouldn’t be able to bear looking Chris in the eyes now that he knew the affection Chris showed wasn’t meant for him. Chris pressed up behind him, hard through the pants he was still irritatingly wearing. He kissed Albert’s cheek, then his shoulder, mouthing down his spine. It was too tender for him to cope with in his current state of mind and he dug his fingers into the sheets, gritting his teeth. ‘Just fuck me.’

Chris paused. ‘Albert… are you alright?’

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ He stifled a sigh, he really should have simply thrown Chris out earlier.

‘I don’t know, that’s why I asked.’ Chris shifted off him to sit on the bed. ‘We don’t have to have sex right now if you don’t want to.’

This time Albert did sigh, standing up to grab his own pants and put them on. ‘If you’re not going to fuck me, then you can go.’

‘What’s wrong?’

He turned on Chris, his anger like ice in his veins. ‘Our arrangement is no longer beneficial to me. I’ve decided to end it.’

‘What?’ Chris leapt to his feet. ‘Why?’

‘There’s no reason for me to stay.’ Albert retorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk behind him.

‘Even after everything we shared? It’s just that easy?’

‘Yes.’ He made his tone as casual as he could, as if he truly didn’t care, but he was furious that Chris was using his own feelings against him.

Chris narrowed his eyes. ‘I can tell when you’re lying.’

Fuck, if he was that transparent he really had let Chris get much too close to him. ‘Fine, the truth then.’ He pinned Chris beneath his gaze, forcing him to look at his inhuman eyes. ‘Your beloved STARS captain never existed. I was not and will never be what you so tritely call a good person. Sometimes I may do things that you don’t find completely objectionable, but make no mistake, I am a monster.’

‘Don’t call yourself that.’ Chris hissed at him.

Albert gave him a sarcastic sneer. ‘Poor, naive Chris. Wasting all that time trying to redeem me only to learn you’ve been fucking an unrepentant monster.’

‘I know who you are better than anyone.’ Chris snapped angrily. ‘I haven’t just forgotten about all the terrible things you’ve done, all the innocent people you’ve killed. But you’re not a soulless monster, I know you’re still human.’

‘Humans do terrible things to each other too.’ He fought to keep his voice steady, but he could hear the tremor of pain in the words and he knew that Chris did too. Chris was far too good at breaking through his defenses, at making him vulnerable, but it was Albert’s fault for allowing it to happen.

‘I know you’ve been hurt.’ Chris said softly, as if realising how much power he had been given. ‘That you don’t trust anyone. And I wish I could save you from what they did to you, but I won’t force you to change. All I can do is love you. Even if you try to destroy the world, even if I can’t save you, I will never stop loving you.’ He had advanced on Albert as he spoke, they were so close together now that he could feel Chris’ breath on his lips.

‘Then you’re a fool.’ Albert whispered, not daring to take his eyes off Chris’.

‘And what does that make you?’ Chris asked pointedly, brushing his thumb along Albert’s cheekbone. ‘The man who fell in love with a fool?’

He hissed in a shaky breath, he still wasn’t sure if love was the right name for it, he didn’t exactly have a proper frame of reference to help him figure that out. ‘I don’t know.’ Albert admitted honestly. No one had ever loved him before, he didn’t understand what it felt like to either love or be loved. Chris kissed him softly, barely touching his lips but it made him shudder. He wrapped his arms around Chris, suddenly terrified that he would pull away. His confession was quiet and hurt. ‘Chris, I don’t think I can be saved.’

‘Let me keep trying, please.’ Instead of trying to get away, Chris leaned into him, stroking his cheek. ‘I love you too much to lose you without a fight.’

‘I noticed.’ Albert wasn’t sure where he had managed to find the sliver of amusement that coloured his tone.

It made Chris smile a little though. ‘Next time something’s bothering you, just talk to me, ok?’

‘I will.’ He promised, kissing Chris hard to convince him.

‘Do you still want to have sex?’ Chris asked breathlessly.

Albert hesitated but Chris would see through a lie anyway. ‘No.’ He swallowed the remains of his dignity. ‘Just… hold me.’

‘Ok.’

Albert shoved Chris unceremoniously towards the bed, falling heavily on top of him. Chris tangled his fingers in Albert’s hair as he buried his face in Chris’ neck, curling up around him.

‘I love you.’ Chris murmured, his other hand stroking along Albert’s spine in a soothing, repetitive motion.

The simple words made him relax just as much as the touch, he didn’t care what Chris wanted to call what they felt for each other, but he also couldn’t deny that he liked hearing Chris say it. ‘Chris?’ He dared, because even though he didn’t understand love there was something he could give Chris that was equally as valuable.

‘Yeah?’

‘You were wrong, when you said I don’t trust anyone.’ Albert took a shuddering breath. ‘I trust you.’

Chris’ hand paused on his back. ‘Thank you.’

He nodded tiredly as Chris resumed running his hand up and down his spine, the touch lulling him into sleep.

 

The previous night hadn’t simply been some kind of fever dream, Chris was really here. Chris loved him. As he moved slightly Chris’ arms tightened around him but Albert could tell by his breathing that he wasn’t awake, the reaction unconscious. He relaxed back into the embrace, relieved that even asleep Chris wanted him close. No one had ever affected him the way Chris did, and the intensity of his feelings almost scared him, but knowing that Chris felt the same way about him made it easier to bear.

Chris kissed him immediately when he woke up, pulling back only to stare him straight in the eyes. ‘Move in with me.’

Albert frowned at the completely unexpected topic. ‘What?’

‘Come live with me. It’s what people in a relationship do.’ Chris explained patiently. He supposed that was true, but he had never considered himself in that context. Chris continued on, unconcerned at his lack of response. ‘I love you. And I know you love me, even if you’ll never say it.’ No, he wouldn’t, but he kissed Chris, letting him know how he felt wordlessly. ‘See?’ Chris grinned, then became serious again. ‘I want to be with you. Sleep with you, have breakfast with you-’

‘How domestic.’ Albert drawled.

‘Is that so bad?’ Chris challenged him, brushing a messy strand of hair out of his face.

He stared into Chris’ eyes, at the warm affection in them that was exclusively for him. ‘Maybe not. Yes, I’ll come live with you.’

The answer made Chris grin and kiss him, pushing him over onto his back and rolling on top of him. ‘Is this ok?’ He asked quietly. Albert almost snapped at him before he realised that Chris was being considerate as he always was. Chris was one of the few people in his life who had never forced anything on him, especially not sex. ‘Albert?’

‘Yes, you can fuck me.’

‘Nope.’ Chris said cheerfully, grinning. Albert frowned, but stayed silent, waiting for Chris to elaborate. ‘When we get home, I’m going to make love to you in our bed.’

The word home caught his attention more than the promise of sex. Intellectually Albert knew what the meaning was but he had never considered anywhere he had lived to fit the definition. Home had particular connotations, safety, security, but also warmth, comfort, all things he didn’t have much experience with. But Chris was offering them, wanted to share those things with him. He pulled Chris down to kiss him, hoping his gratitude was obvious.

Chris shifted against him as they kissed, a moan of arousal escaping him at the pressure on his cock. Grinning, Chris slid backwards to straddle his thighs. Albert raised an eyebrow as Chris unbuckled his belt. ‘You said-’

‘I’m not going to fuck you. I am going to make you come.’ Chris unzipped his pants, stroking Albert’s skin as he drew them down over his hips.

‘Semantics.’ He watched Chris spit into one of his hands before pressing his palm against Albert’s cock.

‘Whatever.’ Chris shrugged, grinning at him. Albert groaned softly as he tried to buck into the touch, realising that Chris had effectively trapped him by sitting on his thighs. The only part of Chris he could reach was his leg and Albert grabbed his knee, digging his fingers in a bit. Chris met his eyes as he licked his thumb, swiping his tongue over the pad slowly. He whimpered as Chris touched the head of his cock, mixing saliva and pre-come as he rubbed in teasing little circles. Albert threw his head back, panting and twisting the sheets in his free hand. Chris’ finger pressed into his slit, not quite enough to finish him, easing off to smear the growing wetness across his cock again. He whined at the denial, trying to glare at Chris.

Chris locked gazes with him. ‘Come for me, beautiful.’ Albert flushed in embarrassment as his body obeyed the command, shuddering in pleasure under Chris’ insistent stroking fingers. Chris leaned over him as he tried to get his breath back, kissing his heated cheeks while he recovered.

‘My turn.’ He gripped Chris’ shoulders, smirking as his eyes widened in shock as Albert deftly flipped them over, pinning Chris’ thighs under his knees. Albert released Chris’ shoulders, sitting back to pull the man’s pants down as far as he could without moving off Chris. Chris grinned at him as he spit into his hand, wrapping his hand around Chris’ cock and stroking him firmly. He pressed his thumb into the head of Chris’ cock on every upstroke, watching him writhe and clutch at the sheets. When he knew Chris was close to coming he stopped, holding his cock loosely as he leaned over Chris.

‘Al.’ Chris moaned, his eyes pleading. Albert licked the curve of his shoulder, then bared his teeth in a feral smile at Chris. ‘Don’t you dare-’ Chris wailed as Albert bit bruisingly into his skin, twisting his hand to make Chris come at the same time. He held on with his teeth as Chris shuddered, come soaking his hand as he worked Chris through his orgasm. ‘You’re such an asshole.’ Chris mumbled breathlessly but there was too much fondness in his voice.

Albert gave him an arrogant grin before kissing him. ‘You fell in love with me.’

‘Which I guess makes you my asshole.’ Chris grumbled, then blinked. ‘Wait-’

It was too late, Albert had already started laughing. ‘How romantic.’

‘Shut up.’

He couldn’t stop laughing but it wasn’t because of what Chris had said, it was the entire situation, he was half-naked in bed with a man that he had spent years trying to kill, a man who loved him, who wanted to live with him. It was ridiculous. It was wonderful.

‘Hey.’ Chris ran a gentle hand through his hair. ‘You ok?’

Albert kissed the mark he’d left on Chris, breathing in his scent, feeling the warmth of his body against his own. ‘Yes, I think I am.’


End file.
